Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3n-3(-6n+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3n {-3(}\gray{-6n+1}{)} $ $ -3n + {18n-3} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-3n + 18n} - 3$ $ {15n} - 3$ The simplified expression is $15n-3$